The True Events of That Night
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What really happened the night Beth and Hannah died? Why was Josh really passed out, what happened when everyone else left to go find them and Mike was left alone with Josh? What if it was his plan all along? Trigger warning inside.


What really happened the night Beth and Hannah died? Why was Josh really passed out, what happened when everyone else left to go find them and Mike was left alone with Josh? What if it was his plan all along?

Just an FYI, Mike is a complete and utter douche in this story. I just hate his character and I think he would be capable of doing something like this. Rape/Non-con don't like, don't read!

There they were all hanging out in the cabin. Mike chuckles picking up the bottle of alcohol, slipping a white powder inside it.

"Hey, Josh?" Mike says.

"What, Mike?" Josh asks looking up at him.

"I bet you can't finish this bottle." Mike says.

"Is that a challenge?" Josh asks, "It sounds like a challenge."

"You up for it?" Mike asks.

"Hell yeah I'm up for it." Josh says. He takes the bottle, "Bro, its half empty."

"Still though. Bet you can't finish it." Mike says.

"We'll see about that." Josh says taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"You enjoy that buddy. I'll check in on you in twenty." Mike says patting Josh on the shoulder. Josh grins taking another drink from the bottle. Mike snuck off to do that prank on Hannah. Josh kept drinking he had to prove to Mike he could drink the whole bottle. When he did he loses consciousness and falls asleep at the bar. Beth comes up, she picks up the bottle.

"Jeez, Josh. Once again brother you've outdone us all." Beth says. Josh moans, Beth just shakes her head walking off. Beth and Hannah both run out into the mountains, the rest of the group except for Mike go off to find them. Mike closes the front door walking into the room that Josh is in.

"Looks like it's just you and me, man." Mike says. "Josh, hey!"

"Whatsup?" Josh asks slurring his words. Mike just smirks grabbing Josh's arm helping him up off the stool. "Whatareyoudoing?" Josh asks stumbling off the stool.

"You are drunk, man. I'm helping you out." Mike says putting his arm around Josh's waist making his way up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. Mike shuts the door locking it. He sets Josh on the bed. Mike stands over him grabbing Josh's jacket unzipping it.

"Hey." Josh says trying to move but his body frozen on the bed. "Stop it, Mike!"

"I have to get a least some action. If I do this to the girls, I'd be called a rapist but if I do it to you. Well you're fair game." Mike says stripping Josh's jacket off.

"But I'm a guy." Josh says.

"Sex is sex either way." Mike says moving now to Josh's pants.

"Stop." Josh pleads with Mike as Mike removes Josh's pants. "Stop. Please." Josh cries as he's being flipped over onto his stomach. His boxers come off as Mike starts to strip himself. Josh tries to move but he can't. Mike chuckles at this.

"You wondering why you can't move? That's why I gave you the alcohol and a little something extra." Mike says.

"You drugged me?" Josh asks.

"Like I said, if I drugged one of the girls, I would be called a rapist, with you it's different." Mike says pulling a condom out of his pocket.

"Why me?" Josh questions.

"Because I could control you. If the drugs didn't work, I could easily overpower you. Couldn't do that with Chris." Mike says, "Plus I could pretend you are a girl a lot easier than Chris." Mike says unwrapping the condom putting it on himself. Mike grips Josh's hands above his head as he starts to kiss the back of Josh's neck. Mike smirks rubbing his body up against Josh. Josh is powerless all he can do is keep saying no.

"Stop, please, Mike, we are friends. Don't do this to me." Josh says pleading with Mike.

"Shut up, Josh and take it like a man." Mike says spreading Josh's ass to gain access to his hole. Josh screams as Mike slams his dick into him. Mike was new at this thing and honestly didn't really care how it felt for Josh. All he cared about is how it felt for him. The girls hadn't given him anything the past three days and he was starting to get impatient. He knew he would do something he'd regret doing to the girls. But Josh, not so much. It wasn't hard to choose. Josh was weaker and smaller than the other guys. Plus he was not bad looking for a guy. Mike thrusts back and forth, it was different from being with a girl, but he was sure he could make it feel nicer for himself. Mike thrusts deeper and deeper into Josh hitting Josh's prostate. This garners a moan from Josh; it intrigued Mike so he kept his dick in the same spot for a while. Until it started to feel not so good for himself, then he went back to thrusting deeper into Josh. As he thrusts harder and harder, Mike could feel himself almost ready to burst. He pulled Josh up so that Josh's chest was up against Mike's back. Mike moans loudly climaxing into the condom. "Fuck. That was better than I thought it was going to be." Mike says pulling out of Josh, letting him go, Josh goes face first into the bed. Mike pulls off the used condom, he holds in his hand. He manages to get Josh's boxers and jeans back up, forgetting to button them back up. He also manages to put Josh's jacket back on again, unzipped. Mike got himself dressed quite easily. He opens the door going downstairs throwing the used condom into the burning fireplace. He returns upstairs flipping Josh onto his back just as the front door of the cabin can be heard opening and closing.

"Josh! Mike!" Jessica calls. "Guys!" Mike leaves Josh there broken and bruised both physically and mentally, the events of that night, lead to a mental breakdown nobody could foresee.


End file.
